Beyblade: Metal Storm
by MyNameIsDerp
Summary: -Cover Coming Soon- -Title Subject to Change- It's been four years after the defeat of Nemesis, and everything is relatively back to normal. However, when new things start to become uncovered about the history of Beyblade, a whole new adventure starts for Gingka and the gang. Rated T for future content.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Well, here goes nothing. I'm uploading my MFB OC story here. I was originally very nervous about doing this, because of reasons. Have a very cheesy and not really suspenseful prologue.**_

"Wow, has it really been four years?"

Madoka sighed wistfully as he pushed her goggles up onto her forehead. She turned Cosmic Pegasus over in her fingers, making sure she hadn't missed anything during her repairs. Having managed to convince Gingka to part with his precious Beyblade for the evening so that she could preform a check-up and do general maintenance. It reminded her of when she had to repair the other Beyblades that belonged to the Legendary Bladers after the Nemesis Crisis. While the Nemesis Crisis was not exactly a pleasant thing to remember, it did bring back the good memories.

It had been the final year of three crazy ones, saving the world one time after another. The peace had been very welcome as life returned to normal. No, normal was too strong a word. With people like Gingka around, life was most certainly not normal. But, with a bunch of people constantly attempting to destroy the world, it was considerably calmer.

Everyone had been growing up as well. Most of them were adults now, and many of them had jobs. It was a bit of strange transition from the usual and constant Beybattles, but it was a welcome change.

Madoka was torn from her thoughts when she head the shop phone ring from upstairs. Quickly ascending the spiral staircase, she descended on the phone and picked it up.

"Hello! This is the B-Pit! How can I help you?"

"Excuse me, is Madoka Amano there?" A slightly timid, feminine voice answered from the other end.

"Speaking, who is this?" The brunette grew suspicious when the other person mentioned her full name.

"I-it's me, your cousin."


	2. Enter: A New Ally

_**A/N: I'm uploading the first chapter along with the prologue so that no one's left wondering. If this gets positive reviews, I'll continue it. If you have any questions about my OC, feel free to ask. I really need advice on where to take this story, so I'd be happy to get some. I feel like I shoved so much exposition into this, it hurts. I know what I'm doing for the second chapter, but I don't know where to take it, yet. I own nothing aside from my characters and a few concepts. I plan to draw my OC soon, so people have a better idea of what she looks like.**_

It was a warm and sunny morning in Bey City. Two figures could been seen walking down the sidewalk, making their way towards their destination.

They were two out of the four Legendary Bladers of the Four Seasons, Kenta Yumiya and Gingka Hagane. They had grown considerably in the past four years. Kenta was no where as short as he used to be, and Gingka's bangs were starting to poke over his headband.

They were on their way to the B-Pit because they had left their Beys there overnight for maintenance (much to Gingka's distress.)

"Man, I can't wait to pick up Pegasus from Madoka!" Gingka pumped his fist into the air in excitement.

"Maybe Madoka's right, you might have some attachment issues when it comes to Pegasus." Kenta nudged Gingka in the ribs, poking fun at his friend.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Her nervously chuckled while pushing the doors to the B-Pit open. The two Bladers were surprised that Madoka wasn't there to greet them.

"Hello, um, Madoka?" Gingka called out, but got no response. They went over to the spiral staircase that lead into the basement, they knew that Madoka wouldn't mind if they walked down there themselves. Just so long as they didn't touch anything aside from their Beyblades.

However, they stopped at the top of the stairs upon hearing voices coming from downstairs. One was obviously Madoka's but, the other, while being feminine, was not. What made it stranger, is that it was not a female voice that they knew, like Hikaru. It appeared that they were having a pleasant conversation, judging by the intermittent giggles that could be heard.

Gingka and Kenta looked at each other, exchanging various 'what on earth is going on down there' expressions.

"Um, Madoka?" Gingka called out once more, finally descending the staircase. After reaching the bottom, the Legendary Blader was confronted by an unusual sight. Madoka was sitting on the couch with her back somewhat to him but, she had turned around to face him. On the other end of the couch, was a female he did not recognize.

After Kenta followed Gingka suit down the stairs, the quartet of people were silent for several moments. The awkwardness started to set in, and everyone in the room felt it. Kenta decided to break the silence.

"Uh, we came to, pick up our Beys, Madoka..."

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I guess I got so caught up in my conversation, that I didn't even hear you guys come in!" Madoka's cheeks burned a bright red with embarrassment as she stood up. Eventually, all attention shifted onto the unknown female in the room.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but, who are you?" Gingka asked her.

"Oh, she's my cousin!" Madoka chirped.

"Your cousin!?" The two Bladers spoke in unison.

"You never told us you had a cousin!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story..." Madoka sweatdropped.

"Here, allow me to explain." The mystery girl spoke up, getting up on her feet. She walked over to Gingka, and stretched her hand out to start a handshake, "I'm Ayame Kaiyo. You are Mr. Hagane, correct?"

"Uh, yeah." Gingka was confused by her use of a formal address, but extended his hand and shook her hand anyway.

"And, you are?" Ayame shifted her gaze towards Kenta.

"I'm Kenta." Ayame shook his hand as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." She smiled.

Ayame was of average height, and was probably a few inches taller than Madoka. She had white hair that almost covered on of her eyes and fell to a length that was slightly below her shoulder blades. Her fair skin complimented her icy blue eyes.

She wore a simple, white blouse with a black, button up jacket that was at the moment, unbuttoned. She had a short, black skirt with white tights and, black, glossy heels. On her jacket was a pin that read 'WBBA Personnel.' Overall, she had a very professional aura about her.

"Madoka, how come you never mentioned that you had a cousin to us?" Kenta inquired. The brunette waved her arms in front of her in a defense manner and sweatdropped.

"This is probably going to sound awful but, we kind of forgot about each other." Ayame rubbed the back of head sheepishly,"My family and I moved to the United States when I was very young because my dad had a job opportunity. Chances are, I only knew Madoka for a few months before we moved, given how close we are in age."

"How close are you?"

"We're about a month apart." Ayame answered.

"Ayame contacted me about a week ago, because she wanted to get back in touch. And, it turns out she's been doing amazing things for the world of Beyblade!" Madoka added.

"What kind of things?" Kenta asked.

"To put it simply, I'm what they call a Beyblade Scientist. Or, a Bey-Scientist for short."

"Bey-Scientist?"

"Oh, um, !" Ayame turned her head to face Gingka, "If I'm not mistaken, you battled with Team Lovushka in the World Championships, correct?"

"Yeah, oh, do you mean that you're like Aleksei, and how he studies Beyblade." Gingka responded.

"Kind of. I personally work with the Beyblade Regeneration Project, or BRP."

"Beyblade Regeneration Project?" Madoka piped up.

"It goes something like this, after the Nemesis Crisis, I noticed a negative stigma associated with Beyblades. So, I wanted to find a way to prove that Beyblades can be used for more than just destroying the world, or simple Beybattles. Specifically, I started researching the potential for Beyblades to be used as a source of renewable energy."

"Really? That's so cool!" Madoka complimented her cousin, "But how would you do that?"

"All Beyblades have energy in them, especially in their rotation. If there was a way to harness that power, we could transform the energy in the into electricity, or something along those lines." Ayame explained using awkward hand motions to help get her point across.

"Is that all you do?" Gingka inquired.

"Of course not, I also work with using different materials for Beyblades, study Beyblade behavior, and, I'm working on a personal project of mine, the ultimate Beyblade."

"The ultimate Beyblade?" Everyone in the room perked up, as the subject matter seemed to be important.

"Well, it stems from the Regeneration Project but, the idea is that it's the most ideal Beyblade for the job, and can support us for years into the future.

"Ayame, you sound like a pretty cool person. I hadn't even though about Beyblades being used for the future like that." Gingka rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you, Mr. Hagane."

"Call me Gingka." He chuckled.

"You said you lived in America, but what are you doing here in Japan?" Kenta asked.

"Oh, I'm staying here for the summer so I can spend time with Madoka. They just transferred all of my work to the WBBA headquarters here. I'm staying at an apartment complex a few blocks down from there." Ayame giggled, "That reminds me of something. Ginkga, I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Yes?" The red-head answered.

"Even though it's not a part of my official work, I'd like to study the 'Blader Spirit' and the effects battles. And, since I had heard you have the fieriest Bey Spirit, I was wondering if I could observe your Beybattles from time to time." Ayame suggested.

"I don't know. I don't really want to be your lab rat. I won't have to run around on those spinning wheels, will I?" The Legendary Blader trailed off as he thought about the pros and cons of accepting her offer.

"Oh well, that's a shame. I was going to get you hamburgers after every time I observerd your battles."

"Wait! Did you say, hamburgers?" Gingka did a full 180 and looked at Ayame with expectant, puppy-dog eyes, "I don't think I would mind, as long as hamburgers are involved!" This caused everyone else a good laugh.

It apperared that Madoka had told Ayame a few traits about her friends.

"Well, to do that, you're going to need to pick up your Beyblade, silly!" Madoka gestured to the table where the two Beys were sitting neatly. The Beyblades had been polished as well, as the glinted like stars. The two bladers and ran over to the Beyblades, and picked them up.

"Who's a good Pegasus? Yes you are! Yes you are!" Gingka rubbed his Beyblade up against his cheek in an affectionate manner, gushing over it.

Everyone else in the room sweatdropped.

"You're also going to need an opponent." Ayame pointed out.

"Well, then I'll be his opponent!" Kenta declared, "What do you think, Gingka?"

"Yeah! It'll be some good practice!" The fellow Blader replied.

"So, can I meet the two of you at the nearest Beystadium from here in about two hours?" Ayame asked.

"You can count it!" Gingka replied.

"Go, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted triumphantly, urging his Bey to charge hard against its opponent.

"I'm not going to give in that easily!" Kenta shouted back, "Sagittario!"

While the two Bladers battled hard, Ayame and Madoka sat in the stands, chatting while they observed the Beybattle.

"We're also looking at ancient civilizations that had a strong connection to Beyblades. It's never bad to know about the history of what we study now." Ayame commented while jotting down information.

"Like the one on Mist Mountain?" Madoka replied, taking her eyes off of the Beybattle to adress her relative.

"Yes, exactly!" Ayame put a surprising amount of emphasis behind her words. Both their ears heard the sound of metal hitting metal rather roughly, which turned their attention back to the Beybattle.

"Pegasus! Cosmic Tornado!" The Pegasus wielder's Bey started to spin circles rapidly, gaining speed.

"Watch it, Sagittario!" But, it was too late to escape. Pegasus crashed into the other Beyblade with tremendous force, knocking it out of the stadium.

"Man, Kenta, that was great! You're really becoming a harder and harder opponent to beat!" Gingka complimented his friend, letting Pegasus return to his hand.

"Yeah, but, just you wait, Gingka! One of these days, I will be able to beat you!" Kenta declared, pointing his index finger at the other Four-Seasons Blader.

"Well, I've got enough for today. How about I go and make good on that promise of mine!" Ayame looked up from her papers to face Gingka, whose mouth was already watering at the thought of a hamburger.

"You might want to be careful eating the burger, Gingka. You're going to get ketchup everywhere." Madoka giggled nervously as the man next to her nearly annihilated the burger in his hands.

"It must be a good burger, he looks like he's about to cry." Ayame laughed while sipping on her soda.

"You really didn't have to treat us all out to lunch, Ayame, really." Kenta said, munching his fries.

"Eh, I guess you could say I want to make a good impression." She replied, idly fiddling with her pen while looking at her data she had collected.

"You sure wrote down a lot of stuff, what are you going to do with out of it?" Madoka asked.

"I'll analyze everything once I get back to my apartment. It'll take a while before I can tell you anything concrete, though." Ayame continued to sip on her soda slowly.

"Ayame, you told me you were worried about meeting everyone, because you weren't sure you would fit in with the group. Because you didn't own or battle with a Beyblade of your own." The brunette recalled.

"Wait, you study all of these amazing things about Beyblades, but you don't even own your own Beyblade!?" The red-haird Legendary Blader was a little shocked, to say the least.

"I guess it's a little weird. I love to study Beyblades, but having battles with other people isn't really my thing."

"But, why would you think you wouldn't fit in with us? Madoka's a part of our group, but she isn't a Blader." Kenta pointed out. A bit of color rushed into Ayame's cheeks.

"Well, that's true..."

"Don't sweat it, Ayame." Gingka spoke up, "As far as I'm concerned, you're already a part of the group." He smiled at her, winking at her and giving her a thumbs up. Ayame wound up returning his smile.

"Thank you, Gingka."

 _ **A/N: The science Ayame talks about makes no sense, don't question it. Probably super lame first chapter. Tell me what you think of it.**_


	3. A New Idea

_**A/N: Metal Storm is coming along pretty steadily, it still has a long way to go before there's any real action, but it'll get there. This chapter feels really mundane, but things will start coming together.**_

The loud blare of an alarm clock dragged Ayame out of a deep sleep. Reaching over blindly, her hand searched for the screeching instrument. After she had a firm grip on the clock, she shammed her hand down on the sleep button, nearly busting the clock. Cracking an eye, she looked over to the curtains. Though the curtains were down, she could determine the amount of sunlight that was glowing behind them.

Yeah, she should probably get up.

Flopping out of bed, she stretched and yawned. It was going to be a simple day at work. Not much more than testing out new materials. But, at least she could further the future of Beyblade.

After showering, pulling her hair up, getting dressed, and eating a small breakfast, she picked up all of her research papers into her bag. She made sure to grab her WBBA lanyard, which gave her clearance into the science wing.

She walked briskly down the sidewalk, taking in the summer's warmth. Even though it was only a short walk, she felt like she was seeing new establishments every time. She took a strong interest to the bubble tea shop not far from where she worked.

After entering the WBBA's headquarters, it was a few button pushes and an elevator ride to the science floor. All Ayame needed to flash her lanyard card at the security guard that was posted just outside the elevator, and she could walk through just fine.

She replied to all of the 'good mornings' she received from other scientists as she walked over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but I believe the materials that were sent here from America got moved into a different room? I'm Ayame Kaiyo, if that helps anything." Ayame required of the receptionist

"Room 115, the last room on the right in the second hallway." The woman behind the desk replied cheerily.

"Thank you." The white-haired Bey Scientist replied, walking quickly to her assigned room. The door opened automatically as she placed the back of her lanyard card to the scanner. Upon entering the room, she saw a small stack of papers and four medium-sized boxes on the desk. Ayame picked up the first piece of paper and started to read.

 _"Hey, Ayame, it's Mischa. 'Boss' was really intrigued with your paper about Beyblades with crystal fusion wheels. And by intrigued I mean uninterested."_

Ayame snorted.

 _"Just kidding. We're working on how the added weight would effect Beybattles over here on our end. You should conduct your own stuff in Japan while we're doing our stuff. Good luck."_

After opening that boxes, Ayame pulled out a heavy, cylindrical, flat object wrapped in a papery, protective packaging. On the object was the label 'synthetic amethyst.' She unwrapped the object to reveal a heavy, colorless ring.

"C'mon, no Beyblade has a fusion wheel this thick." Ayame grumbled, "I really wish they would pre-cut these, even if it is just generic. Oh well." She sighed, putting on her lab goggles and moving over to the cutting equipment. Putting on some protective gloves, she brought the ring up the blade, and started to shave and carve it down.

She almost jumped when she heard a small bang from the other side of the building. She felt bad for the people who worked on experiments in the left wing, they were always having accidents.

"There, this energy ring will be a perfect for a simple experiment, Vulpeca." Ayame held the wheel of crystal up to the light, watching it sparkle in the light. "Let's, see what fusion wheel wold be appropriate." She rummaged through another box filled with various energy rings. The Bey Scientist pulled out the Storm fusion wheel, and an appropriate tip and spin track. She started to assemble her Beyblade.

"Wow, it sure is heavier than the average Beyblade." Ayame made sure to create the equal, normal counterpart to the Bey, and strode over to the automated Bey launchers, which took the place of a human in the need for scientific simulation. After she let the two beys loose to do battle, her phone on her desk went off, and she walked over to check on it.

Madoka: Hey, are you going to be availble tonight?

Ayame: I have to work a little later tonight, can we meet up somewhere after 5?

Madoka: Sure, have anything in mind?

Ayame: I saw this little bubble tea cafe a short walk from the WBBA, do you think we could meet up there? You can bring the boys if you want to.

Madoka: Sound great! See you soon!

As soon as Ayame set her phone down, she heard the distinct, metallic rolling sound of a sleep out. She walked over to the stadium, to see the normal Bey no longer spinning, and the one with the crystal energy ring spinning without a care in the world. She recorded her results, collected the Beyblades, and set them back on the launchers.

"Rinse and repeat." She sighed, setting the Beys off again.

Five 'o clock rolled around, and Ayame collected her data, submitted it, and clocked out. She walked briskly to where she told Madoka she would meet her. Madoka, Kenta, and Gingka were already there and waiting.

"Hey, guys!" Ayame greeted, walking into the shop. The trio likewise greeted her as well.

"Ayame, what's this bubble tea stuff?" Gingka asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll like it." Ayame assured him. After choosing their drinks, the quartet sat down at the table. While taking a sip of her own drink, Ayame noticed that Gingka looked uncomfortable. She asked him, "What's wrong?"

"It's the bubbles, they're really uncomfortable going down..."

Ayame burst out laughing, "Gingka! You don't swallow them whole, you chew them!"

"That would've been nice to know..." He mumbled.

"I didn't know that I would be trying bubble tea today, but I'm sure glad that I did!" Madoka smiled, the four of them relaxing on the patch of grass in front of the river.

"I've had it before back in The States, but I hadn't tried any here before." Ayame replied. It was a peaceful evening, the sun setting over the river, casting golden-orange shades over the water.

"Ayame! Ayame!" The group shot up upon hearing Ayame's name being shouted by another party. A young woman with dark, almost chocolate brown hair and molten, amber-colored eyes rushing towards them. Her attire was similar to that of Ayame's with some variations, it was obvious that she was involved with the WBBA.

"Ayame, you need to come with me to the WBBA headquarters now. It's _**urgent**_!"


End file.
